The Fuhrer's Proposition
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Roy's Fuhrer now, and Ed's been sent to be executed for the crimes he's commited against Amestris! But Roy promised Al to keep Ed alive, and he's not about to break that promise. Roy could go above the law, but his deeds require payment in return. But not even Al was expecting THIS as his requirement. Roy/Ed, Lemon, contains near-rape, prositution. Flames will make good s'mores!


_Here's my first __finished__ Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I have two more on the way (look at my profile for details), but this dream of mine wouldn't go away! So now you have a nice little Roy/Ed to keep you happy, dearies! Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. That, much to my disappointment, belongs not to me, but to Hiromu Arakawa._

The Fuhrer's Proposition

Roy sat in the execution room, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the famous Fullmetal Alchemist to arrive. Edward Elric had done something stupid again, and he needed to pay for it. Unfortunately, under military law, he needed to pay for it with his life. Now, as Fuhrer, Roy could theoretically go above the law. And he was willing to make exceptions. But there were always terms that needed to be met.

The Fuhrer looked up at the monitors that lined the execution room on the far wall. The monitors displayed what people outside Central were watching. _Those will have to be turned off, we can't have people watching this._ Roy grimaced. He never liked that aspect of the executions anyway. It was too public. It was something mandatory, they'd said. He'd get rid of it as soon as this so called 'they' was out of office.

"The prisoner to see you sir." A soldier addressed Roy as he brought Ed in.

"Unlock the shackles around his ankles, and loosen the shackles on his wrists, then leave the room." Roy commanded him, and the soldier obeyed.

"Come to kill me finally, you Bastard?" Ed hissed at Roy, but the new Fuhrer only smirked at him as he discretely turned off the cameras, and with them, the monitors.

"If that's what it comes to, then yes, Fullmetal. But if I recall, I made a promise to Alphonse to keep you alive at all costs…I wouldn't want to have to _break_ that promise, now would I?"

Ed only glowered at him. "So what do you plan on doing, you egotistical jackass?"

Roy smirked a little wider. "Oh, it's not what _I'm_ going to do, it's what _you're_ going to do." Then he went to sit at one of the two chairs that sat at the table in the center of the room. "Well _sit_, Fullmetal. I'll talk with you first."

Irritated, Ed acquiesced. "What do you want to talk about, old man?"

Roy only smirked. "You look good in that mini-skirt, Fullmetal."

"Oh so you're _just now_ going to comment on this hideous thing?" Ed glared at him. "What the hell is with this thing anyway?"

"Well, you could say that I find pleasure in seeing you in one." Roy leaned back in his chair to look at him.

"So that's the only reason you decided to put me through this misery?"

_Well, not __exactly__ but I wouldn't mind him believing that for a little while._

"Let's talk about why you're here, Fullmetal." Roy figured it was a safe enough subject.

Ed shrugged. "What's there to talk about? I'm here because I killed a bunch of soldiers trying to run away. I'm a traitor in the eyes of the military, and I'm supposed to be executed. What more is there?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant, Fullmetal. I was referring to what you're doing here, in front of me, instead of being executed at this very moment."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You're a coward, not being able to kill off your own traitors, oh powerful fuhrer."

"I wouldn't mock your king if I were you, Fullmetal. You're already in a lot of trouble as it is."

"Oh? And what could be worse?" Ed leaned back in his chair, a smug expression on his face.

Standing, Roy stalked over to Ed, wrenched him out of the chair so his face was an inch away from his own, and glared down into the young man's eyes, "I could make this hurt a _hell_ of a lot worse."

"Hurt?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _hurt_?"

Then, before Ed could blink, Roy turned him around, stripped him of his underwear, removed one of his gloves with his teeth, and began to prep him with one of his fingers. Ed was completely flabbergasted and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

As Roy undid his own uniform pants, he hissed out to Ed, "It'll be easier if you stop squirming."

"Like _hell_ I'll let you do this, you Bastard!" He roared loudly at him as he tried to run away, but then Roy inserted another finger.

Pulling his other glove off with his teeth as well, he began to pump himself with his other hand, and used the precum to help prep the younger man. He scizzored inside of Ed, and when he seemed nearly stretched enough, added the third and final finger before he removed them all and rather unceremoniously shoved himself in to the hilt as Ed let out a scream, both of pain, and of a rather embarrassing pleasure as his body reacted to being touched in this manner.

When the pain dulled, Roy pulled nearly all the way out and then plunged, sending Ed waves of euphoria and degradation, and sooner rather than later, after being completely worked up by the sight of Ed in a mini-skirt and then taking him with such force, Roy reached his climax and came inside of Ed.

A few minutes later after he came down from his shaky plateau, Roy declared, "That's what you can do for me. Every time I ask. That's how I'll let you out of here alive. It's my one and only order."

"Let me be redundant just this once, you egotistical Bastard with a god-complex! Like _HELL_ I'd ever let you do this!" Ed turned on him just as soon as Roy had managed to separate the two of them.

Re-zipping his pants, Roy only smirked. "You have to admit, Fullmetal, you enjoyed that as much as I did, even though it was forced. How about I make you a deal. If you will do this for me, I," he took Ed's member into his hands and gave it a quick, tight squeeze, "will return the favor for you as well. Don't forget. You promised your brother you'd stay alive."

"You'll regret this, you son of a bitch." Ed said, his words conveying denial, but his tone conveying defeat.

"I highly doubt that, Fullmetal. After all, I'm getting my way. And besides, not a soul knows about what happened in here but me. As you can see, the cameras have been off the whole time."He smirked as he took his time bringing Ed to climax in turn.

_You won't be getting your way for long,_ Ed thought as he came rather violently. _Soon enough, I'll have my revenge._

**A/N: Thanks guys, for reviewing, and I'm glad I could get this up for my birthday! I hope to someday turn this into a three part trilogy. I have my sequel called 'The Prisoner's Revenge,' and it needs some love. I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet, and it's even better than this! BDSM, and revenge on Roy! There's also a third and final story in the triligy, it's ready for posting, but I need some motivation~! So give me that reason and review 'The Prisoner's Revenge'! Thanks for the shout-out, and don't forget to review this too!**


End file.
